amakusa: aishiteru
by sierra.stanley.52
Summary: this is chapter 2 of my intro induction of amakusa of my story I own nothing. so don't hurt meeeeeeeeeeeeeee ( case I'm frail )
1. Chapter 1

Information : character's

Natsuki Hayumi : similar to Amakusa who was the rebel leader of the Christine rebellion against Tokugawa shogunates rule . her child hood friend Masaki Miyamoto is her crush . and older sister to Akiko Hayumi ( my oc )also expert in kendo arrived in past : 1636.

Masaki Miyamoto : given the name ~ Musashi ~ by Otsu ( when he lost his memory also Otsu was his fiancé s when he lost his memory. ) master of kendo and a restrainer of the Kokura ~ han`s daumyo ogaswara tadazane . love's Natsuki and arrived in the past in 1629 -1630 .

Naozumi Yatsuka : he is a good kendo student ( but not as good as Masaki or Natsuki ) secretly love's Natsuki , thought she show's no interest in him Naozumi arrived in the past around 1628-1629 . he loved the true shiro ( rebel leader ) but had to kill him so that he could be bisexual . he defended the katatakas tomioka castle his nickname is ~ kotaka ~ arrived around 1638 – 1628.

Erin Kasugano : she is skilled in history and tactics ( also has photographic memory ) she uses her knowledge of historic events to help Natsuki win many battles . Erin love's Natsuki as thought she were her prince . she traveled to the past at the same time as Natsuki . serves as the strategist of the rebel forces .

Eiji Kasugano : a genius of engineering . he creates many useful tools and weapons to aid the rebel forces . he arrived around 1632. he feel in love with Kicho also know as ~kiku ~ the concubine of the shimabara Hans daimyo ` Matsukura ` also loves Eiji ~ also kiku becomes good friends with akiko .

Seika Akishima : she is a amazing singer . arrived In the past same time as Erin and Natsuki . she was saved by the Dutch wars ship ` Heisenberg` which was under the commander captain jahn ( she also specks Dutch and American and Japanese and Italian) and Nicolas's koeke bakker, the Dutch governor . Her christens name is Mariana ( I'll use that name a lot ) . also Jahn is in love with her ( she doesn't know her own feelings )

Tokugawa lemitsu ~ the third Tokugawa shogun , son of the second shogun Hidetada and the grandson of the first shogun leyasu . his sisters are senhime and masako . masako becomes friend with akiko .

Yagyu Jubei : strategist and guard of tokugwa lemitsu . renowned as an expert swordsman . is the son of Yagyu tajima no kami muhenori a master swordsman of the Tokugawa shoguns , especially leyasu and tokugwa lemitsu, who prized Muhenori as one of his top counselors . Jubei is regarded as the best swordsman in the Yagyu clan .

Akiko hayumi oc : sister of natsuki . ended up in nara ( it's the capitol city in Japan) when the ship sinks yagyu tajima no kami muhenori decides to take her in as apprentice

When she was seen doing kendo using a katana ( a Japanese's sword) . she then gets close to Jubei . becomes a in side spy for the shimabara rebellion leaders and shimabara ` han retainer also befriends kiku ( the one who falls in love with eiji ) also arrived first into the past .

All of this historical facts as well as fiction look it up if you want to read the manga

Christian revolt in 1637.


	2. prologe

~Prologue ~

A scene was set of a dawning sky. Alone silhouette was outlined by a rising sun not wanting to bother anyone she was alone.

A completion of porcelain skin and hair that looked as thought it was honey dipped and dreamy far out eyes that were the perfect shade of jade looking Blankley out to sea not truly seeing anything. Her hands gripping the railing as thought her life depended on it making them turn white.

I remember she mumbles as she replays her memory's of that fate full day.

~ Nee-Chan where are you said a very excited akiko who at the time was just 12 two years younger then her big sister natsuki. In the year of our lord 1995, January 17th, Kobe, sunrise.

She might be in the gym she said quietly to herself. Her sisters along with herself were both working hard in martial arts natsuki saw it as a fun and exciting experience. But akiko herself saw it in a whole other light.

When akiko fought she felt as thought an unknown being was leading her arms and legs and not herself. It felt as thought the blade was a part of her like an extension of herself and that when she puts it down she is losing an arm.

Sliding the sliding door open akiko stuck her head in. Seeing Masaki and natsuki having a play fight. Giggling to herself she quietly closed the door behind her. Maybe Erin wants to play she thought. Truth is she really didn't have many friends and the little amount she hade were actually natsuki `s.

Before she could make up her mind if she should find her or not. A treble shaking began knocking her to her knees. Scrambling to get to safety the closeted to her was a cherry blossom tree holding onto the trunk for dear life not letting go till the shaking finally stopped.

Looking around herself was a terrible sight half of the city was in ruble. Maybe all the city is destroyed thought akiko. Natsuki akiko exclaimed. Looking around she couldn't find her falling to her knees and covering her face with her hands she cried and softly cried for natsuki over and over a again and again.

~ End past ~

the names of the dead were all over the news at least natsuki wasn't one of them she said .shaking her head to chase the cobwebs of the past away she looked at the flowing sea. Turning her back and heading back inside hoping to run into her sister not noticing the fast pacing of dark skies .


	3. information

Information : character's

Natsuki Hayumi : similar to Amakusa who was the rebel leader of the Christine rebellion against Tokugawa shogunates rule . her child hood friend Masaki Miyamoto is her crush . and older sister to Akiko Hayumi ( my oc )also expert in kendo arrived in past : 1636.

Masaki Miyamoto : given the name ~ Musashi ~ by Otsu ( when he lost his memory also Otsu was his fiancé s when he lost his memory. ) master of kendo and a restrainer of the Kokura ~ han`s daumyo ogaswara tadazane . love's Natsuki and arrived in the past in 1629 -1630 .

Naozumi Yatsuka : he is a good kendo student ( but not as good as Masaki or Natsuki ) secretly love's Natsuki , thought she show's no interest in him Naozumi arrived in the past around 1628-1629 . he loved the true shiro ( rebel leader ) but had to kill him so that he could be bisexual . he defended the katatakas tomioka castle his nickname is ~ kotaka ~ arrived around 1638 – 1628.

Erin Kasugano : she is skilled in history and tactics ( also has photographic memory ) she uses her knowledge of historic events to help Natsuki win many battles . Erin love's Natsuki as thought she were her prince . she traveled to the past at the same time as Natsuki . serves as the strategist of the rebel forces .

Eiji Kasugano : a genius of engineering . he creates many useful tools and weapons to aid the rebel forces . he arrived around 1632. he feel in love with Kicho also know as ~kiku ~ the concubine of the shimabara Hans daimyo ` Matsukura ` also loves Eiji ~ also kiku becomes good friends with akiko .

Seika Akishima : she is a amazing singer . arrived In the past same time as Erin and Natsuki . she was saved by the Dutch wars ship ` Heisenberg` which was under the commander captain jahn ( she also specks Dutch and American and Japanese and Italian) and Nicolas's koeke bakker, the Dutch governor . Her christens name is Mariana ( I'll use that name a lot ) . also Jahn is in love with her ( she doesn't know her own feelings )

Tokugawa lemitsu ~ the third Tokugawa shogun , son of the second shogun Hidetada and the grandson of the first shogun leyasu . his sisters are senhime and masako . masako becomes friend with akiko .

Yagyu Jubei : strategist and guard of tokugwa lemitsu . renowned as an expert swordsman . is the son of Yagyu tajima no kami muhenori a master swordsman of the Tokugawa shoguns , especially leyasu and tokugwa lemitsu, who prized Muhenori as one of his top counselors . Jubei is regarded as the best swordsman in the Yagyu clan .

Akiko hayumi oc : sister of natsuki . ended up in nara ( it's the capitol city in Japan) when the ship sinks yagyu tajima no kami muhenori decides to take her in as apprentice

When she was seen doing kendo using a katana ( a Japanese's sword) . she then gets close to Jubei . becomes a in side spy for the shimabara rebellion leaders and shimabara ` han retainer also befriends kiku ( the one who falls in love with eiji ) also arrived first into the past .

All of this historical facts as well as fiction look it up if you want to read the manga

Christian revolt in 1637.


	4. Chapter 2

~ remember I do not own anything ( but my god I wish I do ill spend all of my time with that hunk of man Jubei ~ drools ~ owe sorry ha-ha well anyway if you have seen or read or know any of this history at all I hope you in joy case I worked really hard ~ love the awesome me . ~ please ~

Making her way through the narrow hallways of the swaying cruise ship was harder then Akiko hayumi would have thought. She along with the rest of the graduating class of the St, Francisco academy. Were on this vacation for there end of school year trip others were disappointed but to akiko it didn't matter to be anise she'd rather be home with natsuki and the rest of there friends .

As she looked down another corridor she saw Erin leaning her ear onto a exit door that led out onto the deck. Walking up behind her intending to scare her akiko lend towards Erin's ear. " What are doing Erin`` said akiko in a light voice.

`don't do that said Erin in a frightened voice.

Ha-ha … sorry ,sorry couldn't resist" said akiko trying to hold in her giggles .

What were you doing before I scared the life out of you " said akiko mimicking what Erin was doing not to long ago .

I was not scared said Erin in defense". " but it seems that Naozumi is trying to get natsuki all to himself ' said Erin in a anode voice .

Akiko didn't say anything' she along with almost every but natsuki herself knew that Naozumi was in love with her most to akiko `s cringing'. It's not like akiko doesn't like Naozumi he's a good friend " but when it comes to Natsuki she could be very picky who Natsuki should date.

Don't worry Erin said" seeing akikos expression .

She doesn't like Naozumi" like that she sees him as a friend nothing more " said Erin in a reassured voice.

`right" said akiko in a heisted voice.

Besides ` continuing " she's in love with masaki.

Instantly she related. Masaki was a good friend and you could almost touch the love between them . a spark of jealousy rises in akikos heart unexpected starling her.

Its true that akiko was jealousy of the bond between them. She felt that she'll never find a love such as there's.

Just as she was finished` thinking about how she'll never be like that with anyone.

Masaki came around the corner along with eiji.

Have you seen natsuki" said Masaki.

``Yes" said Erin .

she's right out there " finished akiko .

Thank you said masaki. Flashing a smile and walking through the doors .

So Naozumi is finally making his move" said eiji. Who has.

Joined the two of them at the door.

Seems so said akiko.

Seconds after she said that Naozumi came storming in pointing his finger at Erin.

You were supposed to be on my side"~ not masaki~ he said.

``I wasn't on your side I'm on natsuki`s side" said Erin defensibly.

At that Naozumi stormed off in a huff.

Eiji and Erin got in a discussion on natsuki and masaki`s relationship " not wanting to intruded or be the third wheel. She decided to go see how Mariana is preparing for her concert tonight.

But when she came to Mariana's dressing room she wasn't there.

Parable getting some air" said akiko to herself heading towards the front of the boat.

Opening the doors to the deck front' she almost was knocked over by the shear power of the wind

Looking around akiko could see wind and rain pelting down washing every thing that wasn't hunkered down.

``Mariana are you her" yelled akiko over the wind.

Getting no response she made her way back inside holding the ship railing so that she wouldn't trip or fall.

Just as she almost reached the door" `` a strong gush of wind made her let go of the railing . she plunged head first into the ice cold water trying to claw her way back up but found herself to tired. Is this it" akiko said to herself.

I'm sorry natsuki ' thought akiko .

Every thing went black.

How do you like it so far message me ok.

(please, puppy dog eyes).


	5. chapter 3

~ yaw we are finally at the part she goes into the past what might happen will she make friends / enemies . how will she cop with being into the past ? please remember that I own nothing ( turns around and crying hysterically) please love the awesome me ~

... Am I gone…akiko felt as thought her body was weightless ….. "I don't feel dead" she thought to herself.

…. All at once she felt a squeezing sensation going through her throat and coughed … slowly she began to open her eyes just enough to see hazy outlines of what seems like a group of people.

Blinking the tiredness and pulling through her pounding head. She realized she was on a straw mat with a thin woven blanket reaching just up to her chest.

"Your awake" said an unknown voice.

Looking up akiko made out a fine figured girl. Who looked no older then 15 "with the same color hair as the straw akiko was lying on".

"Mother she's awake "yelled the mysteries young girl.

Coming from what seems like the bedroom" came out a plump woman with the same color hair as the girl. But with an aura that held nothing but calm and motherly aura .

"Where am I" who are you "akiko all but crocked.

"My child" you were found in one of the canals, not to far from hear" she said in such a motherly voice that akikos worries were instantly gone.

"And we took you in

"Piped up the younger girl. That sat right side of akikos head.

" but who are you" akiko said in a small voice" not wanting to sound rude to the people that took care of her and most likely saved her life.

With a small smile on her face , the older women came to akikos left side and took her hand.

"My dear, dear child" I have no idea what you went through but you are safe hear. She said with a sincere smile.

That's right" the younger girl added.

"My name is Aina " the older women said.

And my daughter's is Aiko" she said turning to said girl.

"Thank you" for taking such great care of me "said akiko with a bright smile know on her face.

It was nothing my child "she said with a similar smile on her face.

"But If may ask where did you come from" and what is your name" she said with a curies look in her eyes.

"And your weird clothes "chirped aiko from the side.

"Weird clothes "akiko thought to herself.

"I'm from Kobe" said akiko in a sure voice.

"And my name is akiko" she finished.

"I never heard of Kobe" Aina said a confused look marrying her face.

"What it's a big city not easily misted "akiko said kindly. Thinking she was just forget full.

What's a city" said in a rather confused tone.

"It's a place with big buildings and cars and schools "said akiko

"What's a car? And a city" Said aiko with a raised eyebrow.

"What did they never ever heard of a city or a car "though akiko. Just were am I.

"Well a car is a machine that … I guess… runs on lighting and oil….. And a city is were a lot of tall buildings are and schools are were children get an education" said akiko.

"I never heard of anything like that "what about you mama "said aiko.

"Nor have I child" Aina said with an apologetic look on her face" when she turned to akiko"

"Where am I" and in what is today's date" not knowing how long she was asleep" said akiko in a desperate voice.

With a pleasant smile on her face" aina said "why my child your in Nara" and the year just changed yesterday" so today is 1634.

Well how did you like that? I think I did awesome ( cause that's how I am I mean your awesome to) please comment , review or what ever you do remember the awesome me . not him not her not the crazy women that looks over your hedge to get picks at what your doing me love you all. Except Adam or as I like to call him adum. Cause he broke his engagement with my sister and I have to listen to her.


	6. Chapter 4 : a new begging

~ hi guys .52 hear , made a fan fiction hope you like it.

Also own nothing , I'm not crying just my oc~

~ 3 weeks later~

"Walking in a crowded market was akiko, the younger girl aiko, and the oldest aina."

"Akiko was dressed, in a kimono given to her by her gracious hosts."

All though she has first denied for such a gift, she then caved and accepted it.

It was beautifully made, with a dark purple base, with dark and light blue flowers decorating all over. Along with an orange sash around her middle.

Aiko`s own kimono , was very elegant with a light pink base and little white flowers decorating the sleeves and bottom, also a black and yellow sash around her middle as well.

"The oldest women" aina`s kimono, was a plain peach colored kimono, that was faded so it almost seemed white." And to finish the look she wore a kanzashim "hair ornament"

"That was made of metal and the tip was a simple metal rose, and an ordinary orange stone." All the girls wore wooden shoes "or getas"

They were making there leave, after selling the hand grown herbs, "which aina grown in the front and back of the house."

Akiko has been a gusting to her new environment, at first she was scared, depressed , and a little angry.

"Why" thought akiko.

For what seemed like the millionth time today, she kept wondering why her, why not someone else.

"How come I ended up hear, to what purpose do I have" thought akiko.

"Akiko knew where she was know, she also somehow she ended up in the past."

But what she couldn't figure out was why, "she was there in the first place."

When she had history, "she had learned all about the Edo period" she knew about the Christian rebellion" "is that it" whispered akiko to herself softly.

"While her mind wandered, she didn't notice the person that ran into her."

"How dare you" screeched a women "she wore a rich white kimono" that looked very expensive so she must be important" thought akiko.

"Looking closer she saw sakura petals, decorating the gown also a black sash around the middle." along with a pair of chopsticks in her black hair, and jeweled earrings.

"I'm v-v-very so-rr-y" akiko managed to stutter out.

"Why iota ...SISTER" the women that akiko was getting anode with, was cut of by another women, who looked younger than the first.

"I apologies for my sisters behavior, we relive it was a accident" she said with a bow.

"in return akiko did the same" I understand and I'm really sorry" akiko said "with a bow of her own"

"Humph" the other older looking sister walked away, looking annoyed."

"I'm sorry for that to happen" the other girl said.

"Feeling as though, she could become good friends with this girl, akiko extended her hand" "my names akiko" she said with a smile on her face.

"The girl looked strangely at akikos extended hand, but smiled none the less." Seeing this

Realized her mistake."

"Chuckling to herself" realized the handshake, hadn't been invented yet."

"These things I have to remember" akiko chided.

"Bowing akiko repeated her statement."

"It's a welcome to meet you akiko" she replied bowing herself.

"My name is "Masako lemitsu" the daughter of the second shogun "Hidetada."

"all akiko could do was stare, how could such a nice and sweet girl be a daughter to such a ruthless man" she thought." she was pulled out of her thoughts when masako, began talking again."

"and my sister, who you just meet is senhime" she said with an apologetic sheepish smile."

"It's very nice to meet you" said akiko.

"as do I, but I must apologies I must be on my way, have to keep my sister out of trouble" she said with a teasing smile."

"I hope meet again" said akiko through her giggles.

"As do I" replied masako.

"At that they said there good byes.

"Know where Aiko did and Aina went to." Akiko mumbled to herself going in a random direction.

"After a while of walking through narrow alleys and streets, she found herself standing in front of a dojo.

"Maybe someone hear can help me" akiko thought to herself, as she made her way forwards, towards the front of the dojo.

"Knocking on the wooden side of the sliding door, akiko softly asked if anyone was there."

"No ones hear" akiko said aloud.

"Maybe they just hadn't heard me" akiko though knocking louder.

"When no one came she thought just to leave, but something in her gut told her to go in."

"My gut has never been wrong before" akiko said, taking a deep breath she hesitantly opens the sliding door.

"sticking her head she sees nothing but and empty dojo."

"Walking fully in she looked around, her eyes caught a flicker of light looking in the direction of the light her eyes landed on a sword."

"Walking slowly towards the sword, her fingers grasped the handle."

"Running her thumb along the blade, while her eyes examined the handle unlike the traditional black, it was red with a dragon seal on the bottom."

"I've seen this before" akiko thought "but ware"

"She took the blade and slashed at the empty air, taking her lessons she learn and took her stance."

"Moving her blade along with her arm, she made a outside v shape slash where she put pressure in her right foot and made a quick turn, lashing out with the sword coming from

Her left side, she then moved to defense raising the blade outward to the leave of her neck while crouching."

"Panting quietly, she didn't notice`ed she had an audience so when clapping began behind her she was shocked, turning around and getting in another defense stance."

"The person in question held up his hands." She gave him a calculated look as he did the same.

"He was old, maybe in his sixties, was bald on the top of his head but still had some around the back and ears; he had a good natured smile on his face."

"May I ask who you are young lady?" The old man said in a calm voice.

"Dropping her stance, akiko put away the sword in the holster were it was to begin with."

"looking back up, she bowed" my name is akiko sir" said akiko bending down into a bow.

"Such talent in one so young, it takes even the best of the experienced martial arts to do just what you have." He replied in a kind voice.

"Akikos heart warmed at the praise" thank you sir said akiko standing straighter then she was."

"Please my name yagyu tajima no kami munenori, but please call munenori" he said.

"Akiko felt all the air in her lungs escape her." The great yagyu tajima, the greatest swordsman teacher in all Japan is standing right in front of me" akiko thought.

"T-tt-tha-n-nk you sir…I mean munenori' akiko said with slight stuttering.\

"You have much talent, you have skills I myself haven't seen would it be that you join my class and become one of my apprentices."

"The man again left akiko speechless" but wont you b-be ridiculed b-by having a girl as a apprentice? Said akiko in disbelief."

"He couldn't mean that…could he" thought akiko.

"It's your choice child, but I would welcome you no matter what because you have a talent, that you could rival the best." He said.

"… I….I'd like that very much munenori" she replied.

"Grinning to each other they bowed to one another."

"Walking back towards Aina house, she thought of what tomorrow would bring."

"I'm going to study under munenori the greatest swordsman teacher in history, starting tomorrow" thought with a grin on her face.

"But then akiko thought of natsuki and her friend, and instantly sobered in her merrymaking."

"I miss you natsuki' said akiko as she walked towards the house now in her sight, and with a sunset behind her and a trail of tears falling behind."

~ Aye I hope you like it ya you might hate me cause of the ending there but I just had to put that in. so what will the next chapter bring first day of being a apprentice and meeting a certain person ( happens to be the greatest swordsmen in all of japan.)


	7. chapter 5:A night to remmber!

~ how you guys like my last chapter? Good /bad well keep me updated on your thoughts . now on with the chapter~

"Sitting on the flat of her knees, akiko was back at "yagyu tajima" or as he told her to call him "Munenori" dojo.

"Currently she was in a secluded room, where Master Munenori told her to wait as he introduced her arrival."

"He wanted to keep her name, and gender a secret just for the moment" "so she was dressed in protective armor, with a head guard covering her face."

"She could see her opponent, but they can't see her face." Breath akiko, you'll be fine" she tried to reassure herself."

"Know I welcome you all to meet my new student, and your new training partner please welcome them kindly."

"The sliding door opened and reveled akiko, but since she had the armor and mask on no one could see her face." Also her hair was in a ponytail under her helmet."

"Know how about we start our new, class mate with a spare" "any takers" Master munenori asked.

"Whispering began through out the circle of men" must be strong….munenori only takes the best…must have been lucky….."

"I'll take him, said a man calmly."

"Looking closely akiko saw a man, that looked young but not to young maybe 5 years to her 18."

"He had short black hair, pulled up into a ponytail at the back of his neck" " but what caught akikos attention was that he has one eye, the other had a eye patch with a dragon insignia on it" must be strong thought akiko.

"They both took there stances, akiko was the first to attack swinging her sword from up above."

"The mysterious man easily dodged, swinging his own sword made akiko back up still she fell backwards" But noting giving him the satisfaction of winning, akiko rolled to the side getting back on her feet."

"They both faced each other again, this time the man strikes first akiko fainted to the side intercepted his sword, they clashed now it was a battle of strength" the man was about to take akiko over but she had an idea."

"Releasing her hold on her opponents sword she back flipped, not an easy thing to seeing as she was dressed up in the armor….. Did you see that" some man said …..I've never seen such skill….he must be a genius…..said other's."

"akikos opponent had a blank face" just have to get behind him" thought akiko.

"Charging forward akiko tried attacking the side, but it seemed as thought he was expecting her attack" know what? She Thought.

"Blow after blow it seemed like neither could defeat the other."

"Until he was able to push her back and she fell to the side, her sword falling out of her hand and falling a couple of spaces in front of her."

"Akiko looked between her sword and the mysteries man, sweeping a foot out she was able to catch him off guard sending on his back."

"Scrambling to get her sword, just when she grasped the handle she felt a prick on the back of her neck" "Well done" said Master Munenori."

"the man released his hold on akikos neck, standing back up akiko and the stranger bowed to one another" amazing you too " replied master munenori" I knew you'd be a worthy student" he continued.

"Thank you" said akiko.

"Taking off her mask, a series of gasps, and yells of surprise ran through the room" turning to her opponent she smiled seeing his shocked expression she laughed."

"Turning to the rest she bowed" my names is Akiko Hayumi" she said looking back to see disbelief and surprise.

"This will be your training partner and ally, please treat them well" said Master munenori."

"Whispering began just as he finished…he's a girl …no way that's a guy… almost beat him…" turning back to her privies opponent she bowed to him" may I have the name of such a worthy adversary" she said with a bright smile on her face.

"The man's face was blank with no emotion showing"…. my name is yagyu Jubei he replied after a moment.

"Akiko was paralyzed with shock, I went up against the Jubei/assassin/greatest swordsman Japans has ever know" thought akiko with a startled realization.

"I-i...I…is an inaner to meet you yagyu Jubei" said akiko once again bowing.

"All he did was walk away" well ante he a ray of sunshine" akiko though.

"Know I believe its time for our morning training exercises announced munenori."

~ Time skip~ 2 months later~ sunrise dojo~

"Akiko stood facing her opponent who happens to be Jubei; they were the only ones in at the time seeing how early it was" give up yet said Jubei with a grin on his face."

"Akiko returned that grin" "Not on your life" akiko exclaimed out of breathe.

"They charged at one another once again, ending up with Jubei being victories again" How many times have I beat you now" said Jubei a lazy grin marring his hansom face"

"its true over there training, and time together at market places and long walks or just sitting she felt her heart skip a beat when she was near him" This is the 30th time" she said in a whining voice.

"Know, know don't get upset maybe one day you might beat me" Jubei said in a teasing tone.

"Akiko laughed whole heartedly, after a few heart beats Jubei joined in" I will beat you, so its you that shouldn't be upset" said akiko right back.

"Rolling his eyes Jubei put his sword back in his sword guard" I heard that there's going to be a meeting tonight" replied Jubei watching akiko as she put away her own sword.

"What is it about" asked akiko walking up to stand face to face with Jubei.

"It seems that tokugawa lemitsu is making a special guard unit" said Jubei.

"So he's looking hear" akiko asks curios.

"Seems so" said Jubei sitting down on the patio, akiko sat right next to him."

"silence meet his words, until akiko asked" if he is would you take up the chance" said akiko in a worried voice.

"Why would you miss me" Jubei said in a teasing voice.

"Akiko could have sworn he was flirting with her, but let it go thinking nothing of it thinking it was her imagination" "you'll like that wouldn't you" akiko said with a grin and a bit of flirtation.

"Maybe" was his reply his grin turning into a smile.

"Both looking at the know rising sun, they both didn't realize there fingers were intertwining.


	8. chapter 6 : meeting of fate

~ ok this is awesome me hear, I know that im not the best speller so please put up with me cause im trying ~ love me ~

"Akiko along with twelve other specially picked students, were waiting for Tokugawa the 3rd.

on akikos left side was Jubei, for that akiko was thankful not fully sure, she would make it with out him there to calm her nerves, and on her right was his younger brother munefuyu.

"When akiko announced that tokugawa, was making a specialist team, aiko looked confused and aina looked scared for her well being, but akiko assured them she'll be fine.

"But akiko was feeling uneasy, and thought she wont admit it she was scared" her thoughts were interrupted when the shoji doors opened.

In came a young man, maybe in his late 20s jet black hair, put in a titer looking bun and eyes that looked as thought they were staring down at you, but what akiko did not expect was masako to be tailing him, also the rude, spoiled brat senhime to come as well.

"It's an awner to have the tokugawa, hear today and to look for experts martial artiest" master munenori said bowing.

Yes it is, the irritating senhime replied in a snide voice.

Taking his role, munenori showed were they could sit.

"These are my students" explained munenori.

"The tokugawa`s eyes flowed across one after the other, stopping on Jubei for a heartbeat longer, when his eyes landed on akiko she didn't know what to do, she felt the need to stand up and run but it was like she was paralyzed.

A woman? The tokugawa asked with curiosity.

"One of my best students" replied munenori praised it almost sent tears to her eyes.

"AKIKO" masako all but yelled.

The tokugawa raised a brow "you know her sister" he asked confused.

"Yes she's a friend" she replied.

"WHAT that little peasant ruined a perfectly good kimono" senhime screamed at her sister.

"Sister she said she was sorry, let it go" masako replied back in a calm voice.

She gave a huff and didn't speak for the rest of the evening, which akiko was thankful for.

"How can they stand her, for most of her life" akiko pondered.

"I believe I came to a decision" said the tokugawa.

"As you know I'll only take three of you" he said.

"Who will it be" akiko thought slightly scared yet hoped that she'll get picked.

"Tin….Jubei….and akiko" he said with a smirk on his face.

"akiko was numb, her head empty of all thoughts it was only when she felt Jubei`s hand on her shoulder that she snapped out of her trance.

"Well gladly except he said in a stiff voice, akiko over time learned to read Jubei`s emotions quit well not all the time but this was one of them, she knew he was lying probable to please his father.

"Excellent" tokugawa said "We leave at dawn tomorrow" with that he and his sisters left, with one last smile from masako akiko let a breath out she didn't even know she was holding.

"Why did you lye like that, you didn't actually want to be working for him did you" akiko questioned.

Her words were answered with silence, Jubei with out looking at akiko got up and walked out of the dojo.

"Jubei" akiko whispered walking back to Ania house, I'll help him thought akiko.

"I'll help them all" akiko thought her fests clinching, her steps were more determined as she headed towards her destination, not seeing the silhouette of a person staring after her.

~ owwwwwww another chapter done what do you think, who's the mysteries person? And will I ever stop talking? This and more will be answered soon ( I hope)~


	9. Chapter 9

~ hey people of internet land and people who are bored, this is a chapter were there basically are going to be traveling a lot and she meets someone important that brings her life upside down and into a lot of danger~ hope you like. ~ also I own nothing~

"I'll miss you" whined akiko exclaimed, it was as if akikos 2 week leave was going to be 2 years.

"Calm down aiko" said akiko in an amused voice.

"If you behave while I'm gone, I might just stop to bring back a present back from shimabara" aiko squealed with delight but quickly calmed once she saw akiko glance at her.

All the while aina was watching with a sad face, but anyone with eyes could see the pride that shown in them. "You'll do fine child" aina said coming to kneel where akiko was packing.

"How do you know" Akiko said in a scared voice.

Aina chuckled "Why child you have such skill, and there's something about you that I know reassures me you'll be fine" she finished with a small sincere smile.

All akiko did was shake her head and stud up with her satchel, "I'll miss you both" said akiko with silent tears pricking at the corners of her eyes.

"As will we both related, straw colored hair girls said, pulling a akiko into a surprised hug.

Once akiko was on her way, she was to meet at the dojo along with Jubei and tin.

"What will today bring" akiko thought.

It was true they had to protect the tokugawa ( luckily his sisters weren't with him, but also a little disappointed case masako wouldn't keep her company) "It doesn't matter" as she shacked her head coming into sight of the dojo, akiko could already make out master munenori, along with Jubei and tokugawa himself with a parade of servants.

But what akiko didn't see was tin, walking up to the group akiko still didn't see him, "your lordship" akiko said bowing down respectfully, although that was far from what she felt for him, "more like throwing up all over his robes" thought akiko.

"She seen how the poor "manly christens thought" went hungry and starved to death, the cries of there people going unnoticed or uncared for.

"That'll change" akiko thought thinking of the future.

"come lets depart" the tokugawa`s voice rang out.

Akiko and Jubei followed just behind his charities (or how ever you say those thing you get cared in) "What happened to tin" asked akiko quietly looking at Jubei.

With out even turning his head "He didn't show" and that was all he said.

Akiko felt the seriousness of the situation, and fell silent herself, it felt like hours have gone by when they started out, but since his lordship ( or royal pain in the but) was being carried he had no need for breaks.

To this akiko was angry, but held her tongue "Heaven help him if I get him alone" akiko thought.

"It took three days, and two nights to reach shimabara`s castle.

"It's beautiful" akiko breathed, even thaw they were heartless they made amazing artwork, and sculptures.

"Watch what you say hear" Jubei said looking deeply in akikos eyes, akiko in turn gave a slight nod. They carried on, through the gates.

As they walked through the corridors of the palace, akiko couldn't help to look around.

This as you know is shimabara castle, the royal but head exclaimed in a sarcastic voice, which got on her nerves."

Stay out of trouble and try, not to get in my way and when I call you come. To akiko that sounded like a master telling its dog to come on demand but followed Jubei`s example.

Akiko (after what seemed hours, trying to get Jubei to go to the market place with her and agreed) was walking along side Jubei, enjoying the warm day and having Jubei accompanying her."

She was dressed in her training clothes, with a black and blue ribbon in her hair, along with the royal blue attire. Just as they pasted a stall a alluring sent, filled akikos nostrils and made her stop and face the stall on her left.''

Jubei seeming to notice this as well stop also, and all akiko did was star at the creaming looking dumplings, but she soon snapped out of her trance when she saw Jubei walking to the stand.

Waiting for him to return, akiko hear what sounded like shouting towards her left, what she saw was three men and a man and women being her Rasta by them."

"Well that's not good" thought akiko as she headed towards them.

"Stop that" shouted akiko getting right behind the men who were harassing the poor people, the men turned around and stared her in horror until they found out she was well a she.

We don't hafts to listen to not girl, even if she's part of the royal guards. Before she could even think of a retort or even draw her blade, Jubei was at her side in a instant and the men were down in a heart beat."

"Cant you stay out of trouble, even for 5 seconds" he said deadly calm.

Akiko would admit he was scary right now, but she looked him dead in the eye and head held high, not my fault they were idiots" she said off handedly.

Jubei didn't say anything, just turned and left going in the direction of the castle. "I'm sorry for what happened to you" akiko said bowing.

The people seemed shocked thinking they had never been saved before by a guard, akiko gave a smile and began to walk away. Stop said the man, akiko stopped in her tracks and looked at the man.

Yes" akiko said. The man seemed hesitant, 'what is your named" he said in a strong voice.

Its akiko" she replied. "May I ask who you are" akiko asked.

I'm Morisoiken.

And that is when akikos world began to take a nosedive.

I'm sorry about the category I'm trying to get amakusa 1637 added so be patent.


	10. Chapter 10

~I now its been awhile, and I was creating other fan fiction like hunger games, phantom of the opera, lord of the rings, and etc. I kind of lost my spark for this but got it back. So I hope you like it, may not be as good as the rest (or at least if you thought it was) review.

Akiko was startled for awhile, thinking of her encounter with Morisoiken a general for the Christian revolt. He was an admirable man, strong and independent and caring for those around him.

And I had the honor to meet him" akiko thought, hands folded and knelling down on the flat of her legs, in her room.

~ past 6 hours~

She and he exchanged many words to one another, in the privacy of his inn/hotel room which he was staying at for the time being.

She confide in him her faith of being a christen, and her statues of being a guard for tokugawa lemitsu the thirds. And her stay at shimabara`s castle, which caught his attention even more.

A women, as a guard for the tokugawa" he said, face full of wonder at the mere thought.

Why yes, I'm very skilled and dedicated to the sword" I replied.

The silence filled the air for a long time, till finally I confronted him about why he asked me here.

I will tell you, only because you're a fellow Christian and this feeling I must trust you, but please keep quiet of what I tell you" he said, face grave and as hard as stone.

There will be an uprising, all the Christians of shimabara are treated foul and low, we don't know of when to attack but someday it will happen" he said, looking down as though it was a load off his shoulders.

Why are you are you telling me this" I told him in a hushed whisper, staring down with a soft gaze.

I feel I can trust you, and I beg your help we need information on the inside, please for the dieing of starvation for the children" he said, bowing to me.

Do not bow to me, I except" I told him, after much thought- I would be changing the past and then the future but this man, risking so much along with others convinced me other wise.

Thank you" was his last words to me, as I left.

~ Present time or past present time? ~

She was wearing a dark- olive- green, with a dark- gray sash around her middle, which she's using as nightwear. She had many thoughts going through her head, but three stuck out the most-

What could her interference with being in the past and her involvement with the rebellion case? Will it help in any form of aiding the rebellion? Will it change the future, and put her name for future school kids to learn about? And- will it kill her.

The second, what of natsuki, masaki miyamoto, Naozumi Yatsuka, Erin Kasugano, eiji horie, and Mariana/seika Akishima? Are they here, or back on the ship looking for her? Will they miss her, of course she just tagged along most of the time but natsuki would care- right?

And for the third and biggest fear- what would Jubei do if he ever finds out? Would he turn his back on her? Watch as she will be killed? Or do it himself.

Shaking her head, she dismissed the last thought to scared to think of it along with her other thought's.

A soft knocking, on the wooden part of the sliding door was heard and in stepped a good friend of hers masako.

She stepped inside, and closed the door quietly. It's good to see you again Watashi no yūjin/ my friend.

It's good to see you as well" akiko said with a nod of her head.

Masako came to sit right across from akiko, and had an air of royalty about her, which she was royal.

I would have never thought you were a fighter, so unusual to see a women into the arts of studying the way of the sword" she said, a curiosa look on her face, making akiko chuckle.

I been studying since I was small" akiko said, going into detail of her learning the was of kendo, also excluding from being from the future.

Most of it fascinated masako also other times making her laugh, and also she would ask questions and disapprove of being worked so hard, which akiko explained it would make her stronger.

It was a change, from talking to someone other then Jubei, munenori, aiko, or aina.

It was nice that she had a friend so far away from home, or at least her new home.

At that thought, a realization came over her. She was in the past and parable never to return to the future or the chance to ever see natsuki or her friends ever again.

She was grief stricken, body shaking and hands clenched tightly together along with her teeth that hurt badly, she found herself crying into masako corn- silk kimono, as she comforted her by stroking her honey colored hair.

Shhh- its alright-don't cry" masako cooed like akiko was a baby.

Ii-iii- w-wont- se-e my-f-family ever-again" akiko cried out, holding onto masako like she was a child who was scared to lose her mother.

Don't cry- I'm sure you will see them someday, you have people here that love you as though there your own family right, you have me - that nice man that came with you his name-

Jubei" akiko added on, rubbing her eyes till they were red.

Yes Jubei, you seem very attached to him" masako giggled, making akikos face blush fiercely.

w-where- jus-t friends" akiko said, tripping over her words in an attempt to deny her feeling for the man.

Of course, how could I be so blind to not see that you clearly are not in love with a strong, handsome, skilled man that you just happen to be seen with mostly everyday since you came here? She questioned head held high, her hand waving around as her nose was stuck in the air.

I-i-I do not" she said, mouth opened in a gasp.

No of course not" masako mocked.

Fine I will admit it, I do like him but don't tell him" akiko said, pleadingly. Masako had a triumphant grin on her face as she let out a laugh.

Your bonds are strong do you know that" masako questioned, tilting her head to the said to look at akiko.

No we have no relationship but as friends" akiko said, taking a sip of tea, which was in front of her.

No is see the way you look at him, which is the same expression when he looks at you" she said, a small smile on her face.

Akiko chocked on her tea, once masako told her this but she managed to chock it down. Coughing, she managed to get out.

w-w-what-are-e- yo-u- tal-king about" akiko said, regaining her breath and began to breath normally.

I'm saying you love him, like he loves you" masako said, taking a sip of her own tea.

Akiko raised an eyebrow at this. And how would you know" akiko said, not believing her.

I can just tell" masako said, smiling over the rime of her cup.

Shaking her head, akiko took another sip of her tea.

~ time skip three months~

I'm going to beat you this time Jubei" akiko shouted, as she and Jubei`s swords clashed.

You still have much to learn" said Jubei, Trapping akikos blade then knocking it aside to get her off balance. And when she was thrown off balance he took the opportunity to disarm her.

I will beat you one day" said akiko, as Jubei helped her off the ground.

Maybe" said, Jubei giving a light chuckle.

At that moment a messenger road into the training field.

Message for yagyu Jubei and akiko hayumi, request to see tokugawa lemitsu the third" the rider said, riding off once again.

I wonder what he would want" akiko said, turning to Jubei and the look on his face scared her, it looked completely stoned almost dead as he bridled both horses and climbed upon one. Leaving the other for akiko, they road along till they reach the castle.

And calmly walked side by side towards the tokugawa`s quarters.

Say nothing and bow and do as your told" Jubei said, no ordered akiko which she gave a nod to him. and plastered a similar expression as Jubei`s.

The door's were opened by two maids, and there sat tokugawa being showered with fine assortment by riches, little trinkets, and maids hand feeding him grapes along with sweets.

You called for us, mileage" said Jubei, bowing and akiko taking his example did as well.

Yes I requested you here to take this scroll and deliver it in Nagasaki" he said, throwing it at Jubei`s head but he caught it with ease.

Now go" he said, but his eyes flickered to akiko, and she realized this and instantly stiffened.

Unless you would like to keep me company" he said, ginning down at akiko who was to scared to answer.

But she was saved by Jubei, who dragged her to the door and pushed her out. We will be going now" he said, not turning to face tokugawa. And they left, Jubei not letting go of akikos upper arm, which was getting tighter and tighter as they went that it started to hurt.

Jubei let go, your hurting me" akiko said, wincing as he gave one last squeeze.

Keep close to me, from now on" he said, walking ahead.

Oh Jubei" akiko quietly whispered, stopping for a moment but then quickly began running to catch up to him shouting "wait for me"

~ three days later~

Three days we rode, stopping every now and then to get some rest. We finally reached our destination in Nagasaki, home to the concubine of the shimabara-han daimyo "Matsukura" known as Kicho.

Were here" Jubei said, rounding up the horses and handing them to a stable hand.

And a maid came to welcome them inside.

Please wait here, till shimabara-han daimyo comes" she said, leaving though a side door.

Keep quiet and let me speak" said Jubei, again akiko nodded she knew Jubei was keeping her safe, it was nice.

She stiffened like a board as shimabara-han appeared on his arm must be Kicho.

I hear that you have a message for me form tokugawa lemitsu" he said, hands folded over his chest.

Yes" Jubei said, handing him the scroll.

Uh-hum I see, stay and rest" he said, once again leaving but stopped for a moment to stare at akiko but soon left.

Well that went well" said akiko, trying to lighten the mood.

Yes it had" Jubei grinned back.

Your rooms are prepared" another maid said, and lead them to there rooms opposite to one another.

Before they could enter, Kicho stopped them. I heard of a female guard of tokugawa and came to see for myself" she said, she seemed nice enough.

Yes that would be me" said akiko, turning to face her.

So it is true" Kicho said. You must be strong to be so close to the tokugawa" she added a hint of interest in her voice.

Yes she is, and if you please we had a long ride and need our rest" Jubei said, which stopped Kicho next question.

Yes we are quiet tired, I will see you in the morning" said akiko, flashing a smile.

Of course" Kicho said, giving a light bow which Jubei and akiko returned.

Once she left akiko turned to Jubei. Goodnight Jubei" she whispered.

And to you" he said, as they just stared at one another.

Then they came closer together, there breathes mingling, akiko took a hold of Jubei`s face and caressed it, as Jubei put a hand around the back of her neck and lower waist.

There faces then mixed into a kiss.

~ how you like it, worked really hard on this and will up date more often till then review.


End file.
